Sailor Moon Dynastie: La destinée céleste
by Elendrhys
Summary: Chaos est vaincu, la Terre et Sailor Galaxia sont sauvées, l'Humanité a survécu... mais Sailor Moon pleure la disparition des êtres qu'elle aime. Seize années vont désormais les séparer mais elle sait que la destinée les unira forcément de nouveau. En attendant, Usagi doit continuer à vivre et à aimer...
1. La fin d'une époque

**Disclaimer: **Bien évidemment et bien malheureusement d'ailleurs, Sailor Moon ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à Naoko Takeuchi et un peu à Toei Animation aussi. Je ne touche aucun sousou à la publication de cette histoire, seuls quelques petits commentaires j'espère!

**Note:** Cette fic est basée sur le premier anime. Il suit directement les évènements de l'épisode 200...

* * *

_"Avoir connu l'amour partagé, un amour plein, fort, fécond et noble, avoir fait un chef d'oeuvre pour la postérité: quel homme après semblable fortune pourrait se plaindre de la destinée et réclamer des Dieux une autre vie?"_

De la Nature humaine - Charles Dollfus - 1868

* * *

**Sailor Moon Dynastie**

**La destinée céleste**

**-x-x-**

_**La fin d'une époque :**_

Destruction du Chaos Galactique / Sailor Moon s'éteint

Galaxia lui offrit le plus tendre des sourires.

Usagi, drapée dans un costume chair qui enveloppait parfaitement son anatomie, le lui rendit les larmes aux yeux. Le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur gros, la guerrière de la Lune laissa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or et de feu rejoindre la forêt des Ames avec tous les Star Seeds qu'elle avait récupérés de par la galaxie.

**« Veille sur eux Galaxia, tu as tous les gens que j'aime entre les mains,** murmura Usagi en la regardant s'éloigner.

Galaxia disparue alors dans le ciel ensoleillé de Tokyo, emportant avec elle les âmes de ses amies guerrières, de sa famille, de son avenir et de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. C'était la fin du combat, la fin de sa vie de guerrière. Le monde était sauvé mais ses amies avaient toutes péries pour le sauvegarder.

Cette fois, Usagi ne put retenir ses larmes. Malgré le soleil qui lui réchauffait le corps, elle avait le cœur froid, en miettes. Alors, elle délaissa les airs pour venir se blottir entre les bras de Sailor Star Fighter. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Les Sailors Starlights resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de la princesse de la Lune pour l'entourer de leurs bras et lui transmettre le respect et l'affection qui les liaient désormais.

Elles étaient les ultimes survivantes, les dernières guerrières sailors en vie dans la galaxie. Désormais seules, les quatre jeunes femmes restèrent longtemps serrées les unes contre les autres, de longues minutes pendant lesquelles leurs pensées et leurs cœurs étaient liés. Chacune comprenait la tristesse de l'autre sans que celle-ci n'ait besoin de parler.

_Adieu princesse Kakyu…_

_Adieu mes amies…_

Usagi tomba à genoux au milieu des ruines de Galaxy TV, épuisée par ce combat et par sa tragique finalité. Oui, l'humanité était sauvée mais elle y avait perdu tous ceux auxquels elle tenait. Elle en était détruite, anéantie.

Finie Usagi la souriante, la tornade de bonne humeur. Terminée, la petite fille curieuse et maladroite… La guerrière de la Lune venait de s'éteindre avec le reste de son équipe.

Le cristal d'Argent cessa doucement de disperser son incroyable chaleur autour de lui. La fleur de cristal redevint un joyau lumineux délivrant son possesseur de son costume. Le signe de la lune blanche disparu du front de la princesse Serenity qui redevint Usagi Tsukino, la lycéenne de l'école de Jyuban.

_Adieu Endymion…_

– **Usagi,** murmura tendrement Sailor Star Fighter en se mettant au niveau de la blonde pour attraper son regard empli de larmes. **Usagi, tes amies sont en vie, leurs âmes sont sauvées !**

_Adieu ChibiUsa…_

– **Fighter a raison,** continua Sailor Star Maker. **Galaxia va ramener les Star Seeds de nos amies au Chaudron Originel, leur évolution va reprendre. Elles vont revenir à la vie…**

_Adieu Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako…_

– **Faisons leur confiance**, dit Sailor Star Healer en adressant un sourire mélancolique à Usagi. **Nos amies et notre princesse reviendront vite vers nous tu verras ! Nous n'avons qu'à les attendre ! »**

_Adieu Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru…_

Mais Usagi pleurait encore car il n'était de tristesse plus difficile à contenir. Elle devait suivre et croire aux paroles des Starlights. Son esprit le comprenait mais son cœur ne pouvait se remettre aussi facilement d'une telle épreuve.

C'était bien trop tôt, bien trop dur…

_Adieu Sailor Moon..._


	2. La vie passe (partie 1)

_**La vie passe…**_

L'ombre de la jeune fille / Les révélations d'Usagi

* * *

Maman Ikuko ne reconnaissait plus sa fille. Certes, elle avait le physique d'Usagi, cette peau blanche et nacrée, cette chevelure blonde comme l'or véritable, cette silhouette élancée et gracieuse et même ses yeux étaient semblables : deux perles turquoises aux reflets d'améthyste. Mais ce n'était pas Usagi, ou en tout cas, elle ne l'était plus.

**« Ma chérie je t'en prie, sors de ta chambre ! Va prendre l'air ! Tu es enfermée ici depuis presqu'une semaine ! Tes amis s'inquiètent ma chérie !**

Maman Ikuko ne pouvait saisir le mal qu'elle faisait à sa fille en lui parlant ainsi. Car si les larmes s'étaient taries en quelques jours, le cœur d'Usagi, lui, pleurait toujours avec autant de force, consumant son énergie et l'éclat de vie qui subsistait encore dans ses yeux.

– **Je n'ai plus d'amis.**

Usagi ne parlait plus, elle murmurait. Il était difficile de la comprendre mais il était encore plus difficile de la regarder se détruire à petit feu.

– **Ne dis pas ça Usagi !**

Maman Ikuko vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille, sur ce grand lit blanc sur lequel se trouvait aussi Luna et Artémis, les deux chats qu'Usagi chérissait avec tendresse. Cette dernière était tremblante, ses cheveux étaient détachés, son regard était vide.

– **Je sais que tu es malheureuse. Ce qui est arrivé à Ami et aux autres est une véritable tragédie et je souhaite de tout cœur que la police découvre qui a pu commettre un acte aussi horrible…**

Pour elle, les amis proches d'Usagi avait péris dans le souffle de l'explosion qui avait ravagé l'immeuble de la chaine de télévision Galaxy.

– **Mais quand je pense que ça aurait pu être toi… tu aurais pu mourir avec elles ! J'en suis bouleversée !**

Si la maîtresse de maison frissonna à cette pensée lugubre, Usagi, elle, se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par ses deux chats qui vinrent ronronner près de son oreille.

– **Tu dois vivre pour elles Usagi ! Elles n'auraient pas voulu te voir dans cet état. Ça me fait mal au cœur à moi de te voir comme ça. On s'inquiète tous tu sais, on voudrait tant t'aider.**

Pour seule réponse, Usagi leva sa main droite au-dessus de son visage pour planter son regard d'azur sur l'anneau et le cœur de diamant qu'elle portait à l'annuaire. Sa bague de fiançailles.

– **Personne ne peut m'aider. »**

Tout était dit.

Désemparée, Maman Ikuko laissa sa fille à ses sombres pensées pour rejoindre son mari et son fils dans le salon. Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être réconfortée.

* * *

**« Désolé Naru, Umino. Usagi refuse toujours de sortir de sa chambre.**

– **Ca fait déjà un mois**, fit remarquer la rousse d'un air grave.

– **Je sais bien mais elle n'arrive pas à faire son deuil. Elle n'a même pas voulu venir à la cérémonie officielle aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis ce matin !**

Papa Kenji poussa un profond soupir. Un mois après l'accident, Usagi n'était toujours pas capable de se relever et de revivre. Elle n'était encore que l'ombre d'elle-même. C'était désolant de croiser chaque jour le fantôme de sa fille.

– **Dites-lui que nous sommes passés s'il vous plait**, dit Umino en serrant la main de sa petite amie. **Dites-lui qu'elle nous manque et que si jamais elle a besoin de nous… qu'elle n'hésite pas surtout ! »**

Kenji secoua positivement la tête. Le jeune couple pouvait compter sur lui. Le message serait bien transmis à son destinataire.

* * *

Motoki serra Usagi contre lui, à la fois heureux de la revoir enfin et attristé par la raison qui le poussait à venir la voir aujourd'hui. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, sachant par Naru qu'Usagi vivait complètement recluse depuis deux mois. Il fallait qu'il la voie, il avait trop de chose à lui demander.

En tout cas, Naru ne lui avait pas menti sur l'état de santé de son amie. Usagi avait perdu beaucoup de poids, elle qui avait été si attirante avec ses rondeurs parfaitement bien placées. Son visage était émacié, ses yeux éteints. Il avait mal au cœur de la voir aussi mal en point.

**« Usagi, je suis désolé de te déranger. Je sais que tu n'es pas remise de la disparition des filles…**

La blonde eu un frisson.

– **Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse.**

Elle leva sur lui un regard intrigué. Motoki savait qu'il allait retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais il avait trop besoin de ses lumières.

– **As-tu des nouvelles de Mamoru ? Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de le contacter sans succès.**

En septembre, Mamoru avait commencé son internat de médecine dans un prestigieux établissement américain. Et s'il l'avait aidé à préparer ses affaires avant son départ, il n'avait depuis plus aucune nouvelle de son ami. Malgré le drame que venait de vivre Usagi, il paraissait logique que celle-ci soit au fait de la vie de son fiancé. C'est pourquoi il fut plus que surpris à la réponse de la jeune femme.

– **Mamo-chan est mort.**

Si Motoki n'avait pas été assis sur le fauteuil du salon des Tsukino à ce moment-là, sûrement qu'il en serait tombé par terre de stupéfaction. Usagi baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes mais il vit sans mal que son corps était pris de tremblements. Dans le même temps, Ikuko, la maman de son amie, se levait de son fauteuil, surprise elle aussi par cette révélation.

– **Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle. **Quand ? Comment ?**

Motoki avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur mais la mère de famille posait ouvertement les questions desquelles il avait besoin d'éclaircissement.

– **L'avion qui devait l'emmener aux Etats-Unis a été attaqué par Sailor Galaxia. Elle lui a arraché son âme et le cristal de son cœur. Depuis, la Terre n'a plus de prince, tu n'as plus ton ami et j'ai perdu mon fiancé.**

– **Mamoru… est… mort**, répéta le gérant de la salle de jeu, complètement abasourdi.

– **Sailor Galaxia ?** reprit Kenji, lui aussi installé dans le salon avec sa fille et sa femme. **Une sailor senshi aurait attaqué un avion de civil ? Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler ? Et d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être au courant Usagi ?**

Cette dernière eu un éclat de rire sans joie, presque moqueur. Malgré les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, Usagi avait réussi à contrôler ses tremblements. Motoki resta suspendu aux lèvres roses de la blonde.

– **Sailor Galaxia n'était pas une sailor senshi comme les autres mais une ennemie qu'il nous fallait combattre. Elle nous a attirées les filles et moi dans son repère pour mieux nous piéger. C'est elle qui m'a appris la vérité sur Mamo-chan. Il est mort. **

– **J'ai peur de comprendre Usagi,** dit Motoki en réponse à son explication qui semblait confuse mais qui ne l'était pas.

Il avait sûrement été dit que ce jour était celui des révélations car la dernière phrase de la jeune femme le bouleversa complètement.

– **Tu as pourtant parfaitement compris Motoki. J'ai été Sailor Moon. » **

* * *

Usagi ouvrit en grand les fenêtres de sa chambre avant d'en faire de même avec les volets en bois. Une fois fait, elle pouvait jouir du plus splendide des spectacles : la danse de la Lune et des étoiles sur la mer d'obsidienne de la voute céleste. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face à l'astre lumineux dont elle était la représentante. A côté d'elle se trouvait le carillon du Clair de Lune, la boîte à musique en forme d'étoile qu'elle avait reçue de Tuxedo Kamen près de trois ans auparavant.

Une éternité.

Une autre vie.

Une autre destinée.

Usagi n'avait plus de larmes. Trois mois après la disparition de ses amis, la vie avait retrouvé ses droits. Elle avait repris ses études. Elle était retournée dans un café. Elle avait retouché à une borne de jeu vidéo. Elle se forçait bien entendu mais Usagi savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se morfondre ainsi. Ce n'était pas digne du sacrifice de ses proches.

**« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** demanda la voix douce de Luna à son attention.

– **Si, justement. J'ai peur de rêver.**

La petite chatte noire effectua un bond gracieux pour venir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Elle se lova contre elle, ronronna doucement avant de planter son regard mauve dans le turquoise de ceux d'Usagi.

– **Tu rêves de lui ?**

– **Je rêve à un avenir qui ne viendra jamais. Je rêve de ChibiUsa toutes les nuits, les filles me manquent à chaque instant et Mamo-chan…**

Usagi s'empara de son médaillon et le ferma bien avant la fin de la mélodie. Elle qui avait voulu se remonter le moral en écoutant cette musique se trouvait être encore plus déprimée. Mais cet objet était l'un de ceux qui la rattachait encore à son amour perdu.

– **Mon cœur me fait mal quand je pense à lui. Son absence me rend folle Luna… mais je dois continuer à vivre.**

– **Tu as la bonne philosophie Usagi. Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.**

– **Ce n'est pourtant pas facile tu sais.**

La guerrière de la Lune soupira doucement avant d'offrir un petit sourire triste à son chat.

– **Presque dix-sept années vont me séparer des gens que j'aime mais… je sais qu'ils sont en vie et c'est ça qui est important finalement. Elles auront enfin la vie paisible et simple qu'elles méritent. Il est temps qu'on prenne tous un peu de repos. »**

Luna miaula de contentement. Usagi reprenait un peu de courage, c'était bon signe.


	3. La vie passe (partie 2)

Pour être totalement honnête, je ne voulais pas poster ce chapitre avant d'avoir terminé celui qui est en cours d'écriture mais finalement, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment un peu d'avance donc je pouvais vous en faire profiter tout de suite.

Pour info, sachez donc qu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 19 _(qui me donne du fil à retors depuis des mois mais je vais vaincre promis ^^)_ et que je vous livrerez donc le chapitre 4 retravaillé dès que j'aurais mis KO le "blocage de l'écrivain" comme dirait certains...

J'espère en attendant que ce chapitre sera à votre gout! A très bientôt!

* * *

_**La vie passe…**_

Le soutien des Starlights / Toi et moi

* * *

Seiya avait pris sa décision. En même temps, il l'avait prise pratiquement dès le début. Elle était l'évidence même il ne pouvait laisser Usagi seule.

Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, même lors des semaines où elle refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, sa relation avec Usagi s'était approfondie. Il avait été son ami le plus proche, son soutien quand la tristesse devenait trop importante et menaçait de l'étouffer complètement. Elle avait besoin d'aide et Seiya ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Donc, il allait laisser Taiki et Yaten faire ce que leur planète attendait d'eux et lui allait rester auprès d'Usagi.

**« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? **

Seiya retira ses lunettes de soleil. Le parc était tranquille et il faisait un temps idéal pour se promener.

– **Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi Usagi ?**

Il ne l'appelait plus Odango depuis longtemps. Visiblement, ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant.

– **Si. Mais je comprendrai que tu veuilles rentrer chez toi. Tu as ta famille qui t'attends là-bas et surtout le voyage va être long. Ça ne te dérange pas d'être loin de tes frères ? **

– **Ca me dérange surtout d'être loin de toi**, lui répondit-il simplement.

La blonde leva un regard surpris. Seiya s'attendait à ce qu'elle rougisse, qu'elle sautille, qu'elle bégaye mais Usagi eu un simple sourire entendu.

– **Tu en dis de jolies choses quand tu es un minimum sérieux Seiya. **

– **Hey ! Je suis toujours sérieux voyons ! »**

Il bouda faussement, juste pour lui arracher un autre petit sourire. Oui, Usagi avait changé depuis la disparition de ses amies mais Seiya savait qu'au fond d'elle, sous la tristesse et les souvenirs encore trop vivaces, elle restait la jeune fille gaie et pleine d'énergie qu'elle avait été. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

* * *

Sailor Star Maker et Sailor Star Healer étaient prêtes à partir. Le voyage serait long mais elles l'avaient parfaitement préparé. Kinmoku était à des années-lumière de la Terre, dans un autre système solaire, mais leur peuple avait besoin de savoir la vérité. Il fallait aider la famille royale à préparer le règne de la princesse Lailyu, la petite fille désormais orpheline de Kakyu.

**« Faites attention à vous mes amies**, dit Usagi, les larmes aux yeux. **Soyez très prudentes surtout !**

Ils se trouvaient sur le toit du lycée Juuban, il faisait nuit et les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles de là où ils se tenaient.

– **Ne t'inquiète pas Sailor Moon**, répondit Maker en posant sa main sur son épaule. **La route est sûre maintenant, il ne nous arrivera rien.**

Usagi secoua la tête et ravala ses larmes. Elle devait se montrer forte et courageuse une fois encore. Maker et Healer lui faisait le plus important des présents, elle devait s'en montrer digne. Elle serra alors fort la main de Seiya dans la sienne.

Ce dernier, ne voulant pas briser ce lien physique avec Usagi, se contenta d'adresser un regard entendu à ces coéquipières. De toute façon, ils s'étaient tout dit durant la journée, des adieux aux conseils sur la route du retour. Et ils se comprenaient sans se parler.

_Bonne chance Seiya…_

_Veille sur elle…_

– **Vous allez me manquer ! Revenez–nous vite et en pleine forme d'accord ?**

Healer adressa un sourire sincère et chaleureux à la princesse de la Lune.

– **Nous nous reverrons très rapidement, sois sans crainte ! Prenez soin de vous et…**

Ses yeux d'un vert si clair tombèrent alors sur les mains enlacées de Seiya et d'Usagi, agrandissant alors son sourire et allumant la flamme du cynisme dans son regard.

– **Soyez sages surtout ! »**

Les joues d'Usagi rosirent légèrement alors que Seiya décidait de ne pas relever la remarque de la guerrière. Ils étaient loin d'avoir ce genre de relation pour le moment.

* * *

**« Je te ramène !**

– **Ce n'est pas la peine Seiya, je connais mon chemin.**

– **Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! Il fait nuit, c'est dangereux pour une fille de rentrer seule ! Monte dans la voiture, je te dépose chez tes parents !**

Usagi ne chercha pas à discuter plus et s'installa à l'avant, à la gauche du conducteur. Elle revenait de son cours du soir et il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures. A cette heure-ci, les transports en commun ne circulaient presque plus et Usagi risquait de croiser n'importe quel pervers sur sa route. Sauf qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, là n'était pas sa crainte première. Non, le danger était ailleurs.

– **Dis-moi… qui est ce garçon avec qui tu discutais devant l'école ?** demanda-t-il presque timidement après cinq longues minutes de silence.

Usagi tourna la tête dans sa direction, le détaillant de son immense regard d'azur. Il se retint de frissonner et se garda de lui rendre son regard. Seiya se força à rester concentré sur la route devant lui.

– **Personne que tu connais.**

– **Vous aviez l'air proche.**

– **Tu es jaloux ?**

L'idole jeta un coup d'œil surpris à sa voisine. Jamais, il ne s'était attendu à pareille remarque.

– **Je devrais ?** répondit-il par défi.

Mais avant qu'Usagi ait le temps de répondre, ils étaient arrivés devant le portail de la demeure des Tsukino. Là, Seiya poussa un soupir chargé de reproches. La blonde resta imperturbable.

– **Tu attends quoi de moi ?** continua-t-il.

– **Je pourrais te retourner la question tu sais.**

– **Tu ne réponds pas !**

– **Mais toi non plus Seiya !**

Il passa une main énervée dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Usagi ne le faisait plus sortir de ses gonds.

– **Tu es incroyablement butée Usagi ! Tu me rends dingue à agir ainsi !**

– **Ce n'est pas ce qui te plait en moi ?**

Seiya secoua la tête de dépit. Un mot d'elle et il perdait ses moyens.

– **Déjeunons ensemble demain midi !** ordonna Usagi en posant sa main sur la sienne. »

Un geste d'elle et il tombait de nouveau irrémédiablement amoureux.

* * *

Naru n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Usagi, à son instar fraîchement diplômée de l'école secondaire, était installée à la terrasse du Crown Café en compagnie de l'un des garçons les plus mignons qu'elle avait croisé de sa vie. Etonnée mais ravie, la rousse s'élança vers son amie pour la saluer et s'enquérir de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sauf que son bipper sonna à ce moment-là, la coupant dans son élan. C'était Umino. Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui et elle était en retard. Tant pis, elle parlerait plus tard à Usagi.

* * *

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Elle était juste captivante. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient sur son front et ses épaules, encadrant son visage fin, juvénile et lumineux. Elle somnolait dans une tenue légère, une simple robe saumon à motif de fleurs blanches qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et attrapait toutes ses courbes à la perfection.

Usagi venait de s'allonger sur le canapé familial près de la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait passer la douceur de cette belle journée de juin. Avec son travail à mi-temps à la garderie Juuban et ses études qu'elle souhaitait poursuivre, son amie n'avait que peu de temps pour elle. C'était sûrement le but recherché mais il en avait assez de ne la voir qu'en coup de vent.

Il avait envie d'être avec elle. Tout le temps.

En fait, plus le temps s'écoulait et plus il avait envie d'être avec elle. C'était une chose d'être amoureux d'elle, s'en était une autre de la désirer de cette façon. Bien plus difficile à assumer et à contenir.

Seiya poussa un petit soupir avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel Usagi se reposait. Il posa une main tendre sur le front de cette dernière pour dégager une mèche d'or de ses paupières closes.

**« Je suis désolée**, dit doucement la jeune fille sans ouvrir les yeux.

– **C'est moi qui devrais l'être ma belle. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et je devrais être à tes petits soins. Mais je ne pense qu'à moi…**

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui avouer les sentiments irrésistibles qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Usagi comprenait tout très vite mais il avait eu ce geste envers elle qui l'avait trahit. Quelques jours plus tôt, le désir insensé qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme avait été trop difficile à maîtriser. Il l'avait longuement enlacé sans lui demander la permission, juste pour l'avoir entre les bras et profiter de son odeur et de cette chaleur inouïe qui se dégageait constamment d'elle.

– **Je te fais souffrir et ce n'est pas ce que je veux,** reprit Usagi. **Tu comptes énormément pour moi Seiya. **

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer son doigt sur sa joue, tenté de lui faire continuer son chemin jusqu'à la fine bretelle qui retenait sa robe. D'ailleurs, ses yeux suivirent cette route glissante juste avant qu'ils ne soient happés par le turquoise intense de ceux d'Usagi.

– **Je ne sais pas si je me remettrais un jour de la disparition de Mamo-chan et des filles mais… si tu veux de moi…**

Seiya dégluti bruyamment, décontenancé par cette parole qu'il n'attendait pas d'Usagi. En fait, il avait rêvé de ces mots depuis des mois, presque depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, un an après la disparition de Chaos, il était enfin récompensé de sa patience. Il n'était cependant pas aveugle et il se doutait bien que les sentiments qu'Usagi avait pour lui n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux qui la liaient à _Chiba Mamoru,_ mais il saurait se satisfaire de ça.  
Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser...

**– Je veux de toi, je veux tout de toi Usagi**, répondit-il, aspiré par ses lèvres qu'il voyait s'entrouvrir en prévision d'une réponse ou mieux encore.

Usagi quitta sa station allongée pour se mettre assise et ainsi se rapprocher de lui. Son regard ne tremblait pas mais Seiya ressentait malgré tout le doute qui la saisissait à l'approche de ce baiser. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer et encore moins lui faire peur.

**– Mais si tu n'es pas prête**, commença-t-il avant qu'Usagi ne le coupe en secouant la tête et sa chevelure d'or par la même occasion.  
**– Je ne le serai jamais mais je ne veux pas que tu te lasses de m'attendre. Je t'aime Seiya, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. » **

Il ferma alors les yeux. C'était juste ce dont il rêvait : une vie auprès d'elle, pendu à ses lèvres, noyé dans le bleu éclatant de son regard, enlacé par cette peau à la douceur incomparable… Oui, il voulait tout d'Usagi mais aujourd'hui, le jour des dix-huit ans de sa belle, il se contenterait de prendre ses lèvres, cette bouche rose et tendre qui s'ouvrit comme une fleur pour y accueillir la sienne, consommant ainsi leur premier baiser.


	4. Intermède (1)

**_Intermède :_** Testament

Usagi avait également demandé à ses parents de l'accompagner chez le notaire. Ils ne seraient sûrement pas trop de trois pour la soutenir si jamais ce qui l'attendait là-bas était au-dessus de ses forces.

Un an et un jour s'était écoulé depuis le moment où elle avait signalé la disparition de Mamoru aux autorités compétentes et aux yeux de la loi, il était désormais officiellement mort, d'où sa présence aujourd'hui dans ce bureau magnifiquement décoré et mis en lumière par maître Fushigama.

Usagi tremblait. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à ce que Mamoru laisse un testament derrière lui. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de leurs disparitions, même lorsque leurs batailles contre les forces du mal mettaient véritablement leurs vies en jeu. Imaginer qu'il ait pu alors laisser un écrit avec ses souhaits sans qu'elle soit au courant de son existence lui retournait le cœur.

**« Ca va bien se passer ma chérie tu vas voir,** lui murmura sa mère à l'oreille pour la rassurer tandis qu'elle serrait plus encore la main de Seiya dans la sienne.

**– Ta mère à raison,** continua le jeune homme, **ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.**

Mais Seiya non plus n'était pas rassuré. Usagi avait mis un temps considérable avant de se reconstruire et il ne voulait pas que ce rendez-vous ne remette tout en cause.

**– J'ai quand même peur.**

Papa Kenji posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille avant de prendre place derrière elle, sur un magnifique fauteuil de velours noir. Ils étaient tous là pour elle, pour l'aider à entendre ce que Mamoru avait à lui céder en héritage.

**– Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Tsukino,** commença le notaire, un petit homme chauve au visage austère. **Je vous présente tout d'abord mes condoléances, je sais que ce n'est pas simple d'accepter ainsi la disparition d'un être cher.**

Usagi frissonna et se contenta de répondre d'un mouvement de la tête. Seiya se tenait à sa gauche et Maman Ikuko à sa droite. Elle se sentait en sécurité auprès d'eux.

**– Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour pouvoir vous transmettre les dernières volontés de mon client. Monsieur Chiba m'a laissé son testament il y a plusieurs années de ça maintenant et m'a fait promettre de ne l'ouvrir qu'en votre présence Mademoiselle.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus tendue.

**– Lisez le nous je vous prie**, demanda Maman Ikuko, stressée à son tour. »

Maitre Fushigama acquiesça de la tête avant de décacheter l'enveloppe qui protégeait le testament de Mamoru. Les yeux d'Usagi se remplirent aussitôt de larmes.

_« Je lègue et transmet tout ce qui m'appartient mes biens immobiliers ainsi que mon capital, mes biens physiques, mes titres de propriété et mon titre de noblesse, à celle qui est ma seule famille, ma compagne Tsukino Usagi et par elle, à Chiba Usagi, notre fille. Elles pourront en disposer à leurs guises sans aucune restriction et bénéficieront également de tous les avantages offerts par la royauté d'Elysion. »_

Le reste de la lettre n'était qu'une succession de biens que Mamoru se devait d'énoncer pour que ce testament soit valide aux yeux des lois japonaises. De toute façon, Usagi n'entendit pas la suite. Incapable d'en supporter plus, elle était sortie de la pièce pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son saoul dans le couloir adjacent. C'était trop.

Mamoru avait pensé à tout. Il n'avait omis ni l'existence programmée de ChibiUsa, ni le lien indéfectible qui l'unissait au royaume de lumière d'Elysion. C'était trop, trop d'émotions, trop d'images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête… Usagi s'assit sur un petit canapé du couloir et enfouie sa tête entre ses mains. L'instant d'après, elle était rejoint par un Seiya presque décomposé qui abandonnait ses parents à leur discussion mouvementée avec le notaire. Il s'assit à ses côtés sans piper mot, la laissant pleurer encore sans la déranger. Pourtant, sa bouche brûlait de lui poser cette question qui secouait son esprit et rendait les battements de son cœur terriblement douloureux.

Au bout d'une longue minute, il ne put se résoudre à attendre plus. Dans le même temps, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit une seconde fois, montrant la mine déconfite de Monsieur et Madame Tsukino.

**« Tu as une fille.**

Ce n'était pas une question et la blonde ne la prit pas comme telle. Cependant, Usagi ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle ravala ses larmes et essuya ses yeux. Sa mine était déconfite, sa peau laiteuse faisant plus ressortir encore la transparence de ses yeux bleus.

**– C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu imagines Seiya… **

**– Où est-elle ?** intervint soudainement Maman Ikuko, bouleversée par cette énième révélation sur la vie de cette fille. **Où est l'enfant ?**

**– Nul part. Son père est mort, ChibiUsa ne naîtra donc jamais… »**

Cette constatation arracha un terrible frisson d'effroi à la jeune femme. Oui, ChibiUsa et Mamoru ne reviendraient jamais… allait-elle vraiment pouvoir un jour se remettre de cette disparition ?


End file.
